


Movie theater troubles

by ravenangel_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel_x/pseuds/ravenangel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five dates at the movie theater and five times something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic on this side. Kageyama and Hinata are such adorable dorks that they really inspired me to write something about them and here it is. I tried myself on one of the 5+1 fanfictions I encountered quite often recently. Hope you enjoy it!

Kageyama stood with Hinata in front of the cinema.

After weeks of awkwardness between them that resulted in one big scolding from both Coach Ukai and Sawamura for being too unconcentrated during practice, they were forced by Sugawara (who denies that he _forced_ them; he swears that he merely _adviced_ them) to sit down and talk about their feelings. And this talk – how embarrassing it may was – led them to where they were now, ready for their first date.

Kageyama chose the cinema as their first date location because the dark was just perfect to hide possible blushes that he just knew were to come. There was no way a date between the two of them would be anything else but embarrassing and awkward. But in the dark he could play it cool, maybe call Hinata a dumbass a few times and everything would be fine. And even better, he had the chance to look at Hinata while he was occupied with watching the movie. During the last few weeks he couldn’t look at the other boy without blushing or without the other realizing he was being stared at. So it was a perfect opportunity to steal some glances at the orange-haired boy.

“Uhmm, do we actually go inside, Kageyama?”

Kageyama hadn’t realized that they stood there for quite some time already. Fighting down the first sign of a blush, he just went into the cinema without looking back at Hinata. After all, they were still outside where it’s bright and he couldn’t afford anyone (most importantly Hinata) to see his embarrassment. It was bad enough that he was spacing out in the first place.

“Of course, dumbass. Follow me.”

Kageyama went straight to the counter to buy the tickets he picked out beforehand after researching the possible choices in the internet. 

“Hey, what movie are we going to watch anyway?” 

“Infinite Risk.”

Kageyama chose this as their first date movie because it was mostly action mixed with a bit humor which should be the right combination to please this idiot next to him. And it’s not too heavy on emotions so there shouldn’t be much to think about while watching it. They could just sit down and enjoy the explosions and high-speed pursuits. Or Kageyama could use exactly these parts of the movie to sneak glances at Hinata without missing anything important because let’s be honest, action scenes are mostly just the same over and over again. There is a limit in how many ways a car can explode. 

After they bought popcorn and soft drinks, they went into the cinema hall and took their seats at the back waiting for the movie to start. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two but Kageyama just didn’t know what to say at moments like these. Normally he wasn’t bothered by silence and just continued doing his own thing but this time it felt different. Besides, it was always Hinata who initiated their previous interactions but it didn’t seem like the spiker will start a conversation either as he just stared down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap. He threw a few glances at Kageyama but instantly averted his eyes back to his hands.

Maybe this was one of the few times that Kageyama had to take the initiative. He just had to say something for Hinata to take over. Once the other would lose his nervousness, he surely would go back to his typical hyperactive self. He figured it would be best to talk about volleyball to get the other going.

“Hey.” Hinata flinched at the harsh tone the black-haired boy used.

“Y-yeah?”

“You know, your receives at yesterday’s practice sucked.” 

“Huuuhh? What did you say?!”

Well, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say even if it was something about volleyball, but it did his magic. Hinata began complaining about Kageyama and after a short time their bickering changed into a normal conversation. They discussed their last practice and from there they started talking about various other little things such as school and some TV shows they watched recently. 

But a civil conversation just wasn’t meant to last between them. As soon as the lights were dimmed and the advertisements began, Hinata started to complain to him.

“Why can’t they just start the movie? We already have popcorn and drinks.”

“Shut up, idiot. It’s not like we’re the only ones here. There are others who haven’t.”

“That’s stupid. If you want popcorn you buy it before you sit down.” Hinata hugged his popcorn bag to his chest and leaned back into his seats munching his own popcorn demonstratively throughout all the ads and the trailers.

The movie itself was just as Kageyama expected. The plot was good enough and the action wasn’t bad but not something overly thrilling. Every few minutes he would hear a “Hey, Kageyama.” together with some stupid comment about the plot or the characters. It annoyed him to a certain extent but Kageyama guessed it still felt…nice to be here together like this.

“Hey, Kageyama.” He tried to ignore the other boy this time. For once he wanted to concentrate on the movie as they were nearing the climax of the first half. 

“Kageyamaaaa.” Hinata nearly whined as he drew out his name.

“What?!” Kageyama shouted at him. _Why couldn’t the dumbass just shut up and watch the damn movie?_

“My armrest is sticky.”

“Then don’t use it.”

“But…”

“Now shut up.” 

Surprisingly enough, Hinata was quiet for the time being. It seemed the smaller boy finally realized that the movie was nearing one of its key scenes so he was enthralled enough to not bother Kageyama any further which in return gave him the chance to get a little bit closer to the orange-haired boy without him noticing. The setter shifted in his seat so that he was pressed against their shared armrest. It wasn’t much but it was still a bit closer to Hinata and Kageyama doubted he could stomach anything more than this.

Hinata took a sip from his drink as all of a sudden a big explosion occurred on screen. Mesmerized by the display he threw his arms up, completely forgetting that he still had his drink in hand. It slipped from his fingers and landed on the armrest between them. The lid came off from the force of the fall and the remaining liquid spilled out.

“Hehe. Ups, now this armrest is sticky too.” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Hinata grinned and tried to laugh it off. But then his eyes went from the armrest to Kageyama’s shirt and in the faint light from the screen he could see that it also seemed kind of wet. His eyes traveled further up to Kageyama’s face and the look he was receiving was nearly identical to the one that one time when Hinata served the ball to the setters head. 

Hinata gulped. “Oh.” 

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Hinata by his collar, stood up and shook the smaller boy back and forth. "You clumsy idiot!” He couldn’t believe that he actually thought going to the movie theater was a good idea. He just wanted to enjoy the movie in quiet and try to get a little closer to Hinata but now his shirt and pants were wet and sticky.

Hinata flailed about and chanted “I’m sorry.” over and over again but Kageyama still boiled with anger. He only let go as an employee of the cinema appeared behind them and wanted to know what all the commotion was about. While they tried to explain the situation, they only accused each other and argued some more which wasn’t quite the answer the employee seemed to want from them as they were forced to leave the theater at once.

So they ended up in front of the cinema again. Because they were thrown out of the movie theater. On their first date. And with a wet shirt and wet pants in Kageyama’s case. _Just great._

Hinata looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but Kageyama interrupted him before he had the chance to say even a single word.

“Not one word, dumbass. I’m going home.”

Hinata stood there dumbfounded and just watched as Kageyama walked away.


	2. First Touch

Kageyama stood with Hinata in front of the cinema – again.

After the disaster they called their first date, the air around them became pretty tense. It was even worse than the awkwardness before their date. Once again, it was Sugawara who forced them to talk to each other or else they wouldn’t be allowed to join practice (This new part was thanks to Sawamura). Both didn’t want any repeat of their very first week at Karasuno, so without any other choice, they pulled themselves together and did as told. And apparently, talking to each other equaled going on a date these days.

While Kageyama had sworn to himself that they wouldn’t go to the cinema again anytime soon, he didn’t take Hinata’s bugging persuasion into account. There was a movie airing right now that the shorter boy desperately wanted to see and after a lot of begging and explaining about how basically everybody is talking about this movie right now, Kageyama couldn’t say no to Hinata’s big amber eyes anymore. 

With a deep inhale he braced himself – hoping that this time around nothing bad will happen – and took the steps to the movie theater. As he opened the door he glanced back over his shoulder.

“Come on, dumbass.” 

Once inside, Kageyama started walking over to the counter as his gaze fell upon a promotion poster of the movie the orange-haired spiker wanted to watch so badly and with a frown on his face he went right back to Hinata.

“Hey, the horror movie you want to watch has a NC-17 rating, dumbass. We can’t see it.”

“That’s no problem. Just buy tickets for an all ages movie and then we sneak into the other one. Like this one time I went with Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san into this one movie with all the hot chicks who barely wore anything during the whole time.” Hinata grinned.

Instantly Kageyama’s mood darkened. Did the idiot even realize they have a date right now? Or was the other just so oblivious, that he didn’t even notice what he just said?

“H-hey, don’t look like that. The staff will know that you’re plotting something.” Eyeing him warily, Hinata took a step back.

The setter closed his eyes and took a pause to collect himself, fighting back the urge to grab the other and shake the stupidity out of him. If they wanted to make this work he couldn’t afford to lose his cool while they were still in the entrance hall. Kageyama wanted them to last at least until the end of the movie this time. But it would be a challenge. He can’t stand horror movies at all but that was one of these things a guy can’t admit – especially during a date.

And Kageyama could already see the worst case scenario before his eyes. He will let out a scream so load that an employee comes to ask if he’s alright and then they will be caught sneaking into an NC-17 movie because they don’t look like 18-year-olds and they will be thrown out again and Hinata will never want to speak with him ever again. Kageyama shook his head to shake off his thoughts. He needed to concentrate and formulate a plan. 

There was basically only one thing he could do right now to avoid that movie and his imagined outcome– talk Hinata out of it. And preferably in a way that the other won’t notice his real reason.

“Don’t you have a really sensitive stomach? Are you sure you can endure such a horror movie?” Kageyama asked, feigning concern.

“Of course I can. Or are you scared, Kageyama-kun?” said Hinata in a teasing manner.

And with this sentence there was no way out anymore. He couldn’t admit that he’s not very fond – to put it lightly – of horror movies or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it. _Damn Pride._ So Kageyama went back to the ticket counter, bought two tickets for the newest animation movie and handed Hinata one with a challenging look in his eyes. “The game’s on. Let’s see who’ll be the scared one at the end of the movie.”

Once inside, Hinata skipped immediately to the snack bar but Kageyama grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“No drinks. I don’t want any repeat of last time.”

“But I need something to drink. My throat gets really dry if I eat popcorn without something to drink.”

“Then don’t buy popcorn either.”

Crossing his arms, Hinata uttered something under his breath but Kageyama could only make out the word “meanie” while he bought some popcorn for himself. He would need something to take his mind off things a bit if he wanted to survive a horror movie. As he saw the pouting look of the smaller boy next to him, he sighed and decided to share his treat once the movie started.

While they made their way into the cinema hall – Hinata still sulking because he had no snacks– they carefully sneaked around the corners, avoiding anyone who could notice that they’re not 18 years old yet. Choosing some free seats directly next to the aisle, they settled down. 

As soon as the advertisements came on, Hinata began fidgeting in his seat and pulled on Kageyama’s sleeve to get his attention. As the black-haired boy looked to his left, he saw the same pouty expression on Hinata’s face that already convinced him to this second cinema date. 

“I changed my mind. I want my own popcorn.”

Even though he wanted to share his own popcorn, Kageyama couldn’t resist this face for long.

“Fine. Then go ahead and buy it before the movie starts.” He reluctantly agreed.

Hinata jumped up and immediately took off while humming a cheerful melody. 

“But no drinks or I dump it down your pants this time!” Kageyama shouted after him which earned him a few curious looks from other people in the audience.

Sinking further back into his seat he just waited for the other boy to come back. Hinata barely made it before the actual movie started and Kageyama was glad he wasn’t alone for the beginning, because as far as he knew, a lot of horror movies liked to start with a shocker right away.

To not appear weak, Kageyama had to gather all of his courage to not avert his gaze from the screen. He didn’t want to lose to Hinata who already whimpered a number of times in the first 20 minutes of the movie. During an especially brutal scene, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm that laid on their shared armrest with a load high-pitched yelp that resonated throughout the whole room. 

“I-I was j-just surprised.” Hinata tried to justify his reaction but his voice was still shaking with fear. 

“Now, who’s scared?” Kageyama smirked down at the orange-haired boy whereupon the other tried to glare back. But because his fear was still visible in his features, it was everything else but intimidating and only amused the setter. Furthermore, Kageyama was really glad that Hinata was the first one to reach out. He, too, was nearing his breaking point and it boosted his pride a lot that he lasted longer than the dumbass next to him. 

And the horror scenes served him well in his motivation to get closer to Hinata, as it gave him the perfect opportunity to touch the other boy. Even as Hinata calmed down and looked back at the screen, his hand remained on Kageyama’s arm and squeezed it occasionally when there was another scary or brutal scene. When the action on screen lessened a bit and gave the audience the chance to catch their breaths, Hinata finally realized that he still held onto his arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He pulled his arm away but Kageyama grabbed his hand instead.

“It’s okay.” Surprised, Hinata looked up at him and their eyes locked.

He was thankful that the spiker wasn’t able to see his blush in the dark. Kageyama was nervous that smaller one wouldn’t allow him to hold his hand but his fears were ungrounded, as Hinata just smiled sheepishly and uttered a small “Okay.”

It wasn’t like they’ve never touched before – quite the contrary. He always ruffled Hinata’s hair when he did something great or clutched his head when he did something stupid and during some of their scrambles, they got way closer than only their hands touching. It’s rather interesting how the intention behind an action can change the feeling of a simple touch to something way more meaningful. Just as Kageyama gained new courage through their joined hands. Together they could endure the movie. And he guessed they were already halfway through so hopefully it shouldn’t get any worse.

But apparently they were just getting to the most horrible parts of the movie. He could barely keep his eyes on the gruesome things happening on screen but if he closed them the disturbing sounds only seemed to intensify. So he opted to look as his companion who was shaking like a leaf. As if he felt Kageyama’s gaze on him, Hinata turned to him and when their gazes met, some kind of silent understanding was shared between them.

“C-can we go outside for a minute?” Hinata’s shaky voice was only scarcely audible. Kageyama could only nod as they made their way out of the theater. Outside, Hinata put his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths while Kageyama closed his eyes to calm down. When he thought he had regained enough control so that his voice won’t shake, he turned to Hinata.

“Dumbass. You were the one who wanted to watch the movie so badly. You said you could stomach it.”

“I know, it’s just…I really thought I could handle it. I mean, it wasn’t my first horror movie and because you were there with me I really thought it would be okay.” Hinata confessed without looking at him.

Kageyama felt himself flush once again upon this admission, all the horrors of the movie forgotten in an instant. At first he wanted to tease Hinata a bit more about how scared he was, but maybe it was better to drop the subject for the moment.

“We could just go, you know. The movie wasn’t that great anyway.” Kageyama shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if he didn’t care either way, while in truth, he inwardly prayed for Hinata to agree with him. He had no desire to go back and watch the rest of the movie.

“Y-yeah, the actors were really bad, don’t you think? And the blood didn’t look real at all.” 

Sighing in relief, Kageyama took off with Hinata closely next to him, leaving the cinema and that awful horror movie behind them. They walked nearly shoulder to shoulder as Hinata continued to list everything that was bad about the movie, the back of their hands bumped against one another. Suddenly, Kageyama felt Hinata taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. He shot the other a questioning look but before he could actually voice his question out loud, Hinata already said “Don’t say anything, okay?” 

The rest of the way was walked in silence as the two of them just enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
